pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Balmung
My references | Welcome from Shen Welcome to PvXwiki. -Shen 09:34, 27 January 2008 (EST) Thank you- Balmung Image Uploads We'd appreciate it if you didn't upload images under titles like Gw041.jpg and Gw043.jpg. When you upload it, change the "Destination Filename" to something more descriptive, such as Balmung_TCD_Cape.jpg or Balmung_Dervish.jpg, or something like that. If you could re-upload those two images under more appropriate names and then tag the old ones for deletion (go to the image page, hit edit, and add to the top), that would be nice. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 12:25, 27 January 2008 (EST) ok, thanks for telling me Balmung 12:57, 27 January 2008 (EST) Your guild leader In my fail days he was an officer of TKRG, which i was a member of. very cool guy, but if he's still running his sig of rejuv riposte wammo... Ask him if he remembers TKRG, and Tsai Cooper. Its also not surprising you are posting a mo/d scythe monk if your'e gettign advice from him. 10:15, 28 January 2008 (EST) :Yep still using the reposte/rejuv build. :and its cool to see someone who knew him.Also , i made up the Scythe monk, though i tested it on Dilip. but its schelduled fro deletion off the wiki.Balmung 10:37, 28 January 2008 (EST) ::Makes me sad that he still fails. and he really thinks hes good. 12:45, 28 January 2008 (EST) :::...Sig of Rejuv riposte wammo? Oh wow. --71.229.204.25 12:47, 28 January 2008 (EST) nah, he isn't failing but hes ok. i can't kill him, but he can't kill me either.Balmung 13:29, 28 January 2008 (EST) :Doesn't that hint something about you rather... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:14, 19 February 2008 (EST) 1v1 userbox Is epic fail tbh.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 18:56, 22 February 2008 (EST) and why is that so? 1v1 takes more skill than anything else... perhaps you are just bad at 1v1?Balmung 17:58, 23 February 2008 (EST) :No, 1v1 sucks balls and is no way an indicator of skill.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 09:41, 2 April 2008 (EDT) :In a team game, 1v1 is determined by whomever is lucky enough to bring the counter to the other person's build. -- Armond Warblade 10:54, 2 April 2008 (EDT) yo m8 r u rly gud @ 1v1 2? im rly gud i dewl in wow al da tiem wif mi lvl 33 shmn nd stuf i put down dem totems nd cst frst shock nd sht nd dey be liek woah bro ur rly gud when i raep dem. u cn c wut i haf here m8 http://www.wowarmory.com/character-sheet.xml?r=Silvermoon&n=Grinchycakes '—ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş' 11:10, 2 April 2008 (EDT) :Although Unexist is a good Wammo... I forgot that image (SKAKID STALKING POWERS, FIND IT!!!!) --20pxGuildof 18:06, 2 April 2008 (EDT) 1v1 is the purest form of build wars that exists in the game. If you bring a warrior and I bring a Bsurge, guess which one of us will always win? --71.229 18:12, 2 April 2008 (EDT) :...The NPC's? --20pxGuildof 18:13, 2 April 2008 (EDT) ::In all honesty, your fail meter just dropped to a manageable level thanks to that comment.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 18:25, 2 April 2008 (EDT) :::Lol 1v1 is good for measuring up builds, but we all know that a Mes with Empathy, Backfire, Distortion, Frustration, AI, and conjure nightmare, and maybe power return/spike, and ether feast pwns anything.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK''' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 19:43, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::1v1 has all the skill of rock-paper-scissors with a blindfold.--Reason.decrystallized 15:35, 5 August 2008 (EDT) 1vs1 is the form of PvP where whoever brings the counter wins :D, unless ur having a noob wammo/enchant derv fight, then u both epically fail and deserved to be killed by mudkipz- [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]] 23:15, 8 April 2008 (EDT) In conclusion it proves nothing, b/c I'm sure ur the person that, after they lose in RA, says, "you want to 1 vs 1 me right now? I could beat ur ass." This isin't directed to you, but these are my thoughts on 1 vs 1s.- [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]] 23:17, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :1v1 proves EVERYTHING! Especially how dervishes have and will always own assassins. Isn't that right, Balmung? =P Oh, and you're luxon, not kurzick. Change the page, or I'll sic my emo tree-hugging allies on you. You know I will. ^^ Silavor 02:53, 1 July 2008 (EDT) half of your builds deserve to be here -- Dasen 17:43, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Leet. It's what I aim for. Balmung 20:35, 2 August 2009 (UTC) This user is primarily a PvP player. i lol'd. 17:56, 14 May 2009 (UTC)